Warm Me With Your Body, Sokka!
by Abraxas Qlippoth
Summary: Toph uses earth bending power to rape/molest Sokka without his knowledge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**"Warm Me With Your Body, Sokka!"** by **Abraxas** 2009-01-07

Until that long, cold night it did not occur to Toph that control over matter could be used to do that. Not when she was a rebellious little girl - those differences between girls and boys did not draw any kind of curiosity. Not when she fought - those men were not the type that she liked. Anyway, they feared just the talent they witnessed night after night, there would be no way to guess the reaction if they suspected the extent of that skill.

Ah, and then the gods delivered a Sokka!

"Sokka," she sighed, exploring that slit between her legs.

Of course no body knew she loved the water tribe warrior - especially Sokka. And that was that. She liked it anonymously. Loving that boy across a distance. Safe, without fear of rejection, she kept all of the power within that relationship.

Now, while the fantasy existed only inside her head, the observant would have noticed something. Laughing at jokes. Touches here and there. The way she let him help her on and off Appa. Words of advice between friends. It was a kind of bond she did not share with any other member of the group.

'Twinkle Toes' was just too much like a girl - the kind she did not want to be - and that was completely unattractive. The other guys they met along their travels possessed their own charms and such but any one on one time together was lacking. Only Sokka was there constantly. Sokka - who stayed with them thick and thin and protected them as much as a non-bender was capable. Sokka - loyal and brave.

"Oh, Sokka, what a warrior!" she exhaled, exploring turning into stroking. "Oh, ah, why don't you go tribal over me, stallion!"

Toph spent many, many nights alone thinking about the Eskimo.

She wanted to crawl into his sleeping bag. And kiss. And embrace. Their bodies naked flesh to flesh. Their heat stirring a passion a single night could not quench.

She fantasized about what that encounter would be like. She wanted to explore his features with her fingers. Then to make love the only way she knew how - with the pleasure of touch. A skill developed by years of working with her hands.

And, she was certain of it, the prospect of deflowering such a young, sweet girl would be irresistible.

"Oh, Sokka, will you be gentle with me? Oh, Sokka, slowly, slowly, you're so big and I'm so small! Oh, Sokka, is that how a warrior makes love?"

Still - she knew the fantasy was not going to happen...Sokka probably thought of her as just another little sister.

It did not stop the thoughts, the ideas, like wondering what it would be to feel his penis inside of her vagina.

Toph almost felt it while struggling through that first trip with Appa. She panicked! She sought his arm yet grabbed his leg. She was blind - she could be excused if she accidentally reached out and touched something she was not supposed to.

As weeks and weeks passed the idea of molesting Sokka's body was restricted to that world of fantasy developed while massaging her sex. Until that night! Alone, again, under a tent of rock she was struck by a thought. And the possibility of it excited her mind and body endlessly like one, continuous orgasm.

The problem was how to do it.

If too gentle it would be unnoticed. If too rough it could be suspicious. Although he was, generally, a cool kind of guy, an accepting kind of guy, she was not sure if he would be game to that activity. Especially with a twelve year old girl/sister. Especially with bending. Touching yes. Bending no. Sokka liked to be real that way.

So Toph opted to experiment.

Now as long as she was connected to the earth she was able to feel through it. That ability to sense was not awfully long range and crisp. Like seeing distant objects were fuzzy. However, unlike seeing, with bending she felt things like textures and firmness. Even the heat of objects. Things that sight alone was powerless to reveal.

Hidden within that tent she radiated the power and felt about the camp. Appa was easy to find with his lumbering great weight. Aang and Katara were next. Then - Sokka - the vibrations of his snoring revealed his location.

Toph started the experiment by touching the exposed part of Sokka - his head. She moved the pillow by shifting the dirt under it. Soon the side of Sokka's face hovered just a hair's width off of the ground. She impelled the dirt to rise until it touched his cheek. Then his hair. His tight little ponytail!

"Fun and perky," she giggled, licking fingers already wet with fluid.

It was amusing to feel Sokka brush his ponytail in response to that tease.

Who knew a patch of hair would be that entertaining!

It marked the very first victory of the war to play with Sokka. And it was not enough. She wanted to feel everything! But the furs and the blankets muffled the sensation of his body. It was like fondling wearing a pair of mittens - the contours were easy to sense yet the details were obscured.

Those first few days she learned how to stroke his butt. When she begged - almost aloud! - when he turned she figured out the right rhythm and pressure with which to palm his genitals. She felt the erection growing through his clothes.

After a week of stroking she was again struck by inspiration - if Sokka's clothes were coated with dust then she would be able to manipulate it and through it feel his skin and explore his body.

Sunset and the group readied itself to sleep. Toph noticed a swath of debris, tiny little particles of dust, next to Sokka's sleeping bag. He knelt to crawl into it and she willed the debris into a 'cloud' - it smeared against his pants. No body suspected. No body noticed.

Night proceeded as usual but instead of playing with his pillow she manipulated the sprinkle of dust. She caused it to creep his leg. He scratched it - almost foiling the plot. She shifted the stuff about the fabric of his pants and discovered a path through which it moved without discomfort.

Up, inch by inch, she hit the jackpot!

At last virginity dashed - she felt the sex of a boy. Just by rubbing his underwear about she gauged his length and felt his weight. She was impressed by its firmness. She was fingering about her slit while he was lengthening and hardening into erection.

Oh, what she would have done to feel it with her own two hands! And kiss it! Yes, yes - the way its tip was covered by skin demanded the touch of fingers, the way its shape was curved like the glans of an acorn begged the wetness of lips. By the gods - to plant kisses all over it!

Then, a turn of the wrist, pretending it was her hand, she rubbed the dust infused cloth against the tip of the penis. She was tugging the foreskin back and forth. She was stroking the rough yet sensitive texture of the edge. It was fascinating how the shaft could be that hard yet the tip could be so soft.

Toph worked at that stroking throughout the night. It was a struggle to maintain the rhythm without his feedback - she did not know his reactions, if he was moaning and agonizing with pleasure, she measured what to do by the needs of her own body instead. Worse, she did not know what kind of sign meant orgasm had been triggered.

At length, however, the dust got mushy, like mud, and she could not maintain a good grip wit it so she stopped

Nervously she kept silent and heard Sokka awaken. Sighing, moaning, like always when roused out of a dream. It seemed he cursed - something about getting wet and those being his last clean pair of shorts. Then he stumbled toward the lake.

Toph giggled. What a dirty little secret! Her mastery of earth revealed each and every detail of Sokka's anatomy. A spasm shook her from head to toe - just knowing all of that about the warrior spurred her body into orgasm! She made love to a boy that night and she vowed as long as it was possible she would be ravaging those sweet, male parts. Sokka was Toph's toy to enjoy and the best part of it was that he did not know and he would not, ever, know!

**END**


End file.
